


Cuffed

by justalittlegreen



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Choking, Coming Untouched, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, hypothetical threesome, mcintyre's there in spirit, they're his handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlegreen/pseuds/justalittlegreen
Summary: "Oh, I know you wanted it," BJ growls, gently cupping his hand around Hawkeye's throat - not squeezing, not pushing, just letting him feel it, letting his imagination run wild with it, and is rewarded when Hawk pumps his hips into the air and gasps. "I know you wanted him. I can just imagine how you went after him, too. How you touched him every chance you got. How you let him overhear you in your bed at night. Maybe accidentally said his name in a certain breathless moan?"
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/"Trapper" John McIntyre/Benjamin Franklin "Hawkeye" Pierce
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Cuffed

"I'm _so_ glad you just _happened_ to have a pair of handcuffs just lying around," BJ says with a painfully innocent air as Hawkeye pretends to struggle, but is really just testing the resistance of the chain against the metal Supply shelf. Arms over his head and flat on his back, chest heaving and flushed, he looks like a feast. BJ runs a finger over his sternum, tangles it in the chains of Hawk's dog tags, giving just enough of a tug that it makes Hawk squirm.

"Were you going to tell me how you got these?" he continues, sliding down next to Hawkeye and leaning up on his elbow as he continues, featherlight touches here and there - grazing a rib, tracing a hipbone, running his palm over that narrow waist. "Were you going to tell me that they belonged to Trapper?"

Hawkeye moans, a mix of arousal and guilt crossing his face that BJ seizes like a bone, slipping two fingers into Hawk's mouth. Hawk starts sucking, licking, furiously aiming at all the spots that make BJ twitch, but BJ won't give him the satisfaction. Holds himself back, a dark grin spreading as he takes in all that urgency.

"Were you going to tell me that he liked to lock you up like this?" Hawk's eyes flutter open, looking to BJ's face for the right answer, and, finding nothing, goes for the truth and nods, mouth still full. BJ pulls his fingers out and wipes them across Hawk's cheeks. Hawkeye shudders at his touch, closing his eyes again and whispering, "It wasn't like that. I mean, it was, but it wasn't - it wasn't mean. It was more like this. I _wanted_ it, Beej."

"Oh, I know you wanted it," BJ growls, gently cupping his hand around Hawkeye's throat - not squeezing, not pushing, just letting him feel it, letting his imagination run wild with it, and is rewarded when Hawk pumps his hips into the air and gasps. "I know you wanted him. I can just imagine how you went after him, too. How you touched him every chance you got. How you let him overhear you in your bed at night. Maybe accidentally said his name in a certain breathless moan?"

He's really getting into it now, enjoying what it's doing to Hawkeye, but letting a thread of his own jealousy shape his talk into something they both find hot. Hawkeye's gasping now, hands grasping uselessly in BJ's direction, drop after clear drop smearing the head of his cock. BJ leans down, gets Hawk's nipple in his teeth, flicks his tongue over the nub of it, heady with the idea that he can probably get Hawk off just like this. He scrambles up, puts his mouth right by Hawk's ear.

"I bet you've thought about having us both," he whispers hoarsely, tongue tracing the edge of Hawkeye's ear. "Tell me the truth. You have, haven't you?"

Hawkeye pants, working the answer out like he's searching for each word. "Couldn't - help - it." The answer, so very Hawk and yet a little unexpected, throws BJ for a laugh - not the dark growling chuckle, but a joyful laugh of knowing, of reveling in his Hawkeye.

Hawkeye watches BJ throw his head back and laugh at his words, and can't resist a grin, but the persistent arousal calls his attention back to the matter at hand. "Beej," he whines, "are you gonna touch me or just watch me in my agony?"

BJ's response is to rake his fingernails lightly down Hawk's belly, and Hawkeye screams, half-laughter and half-frustration. "I can only imagine," he says lightly, "what gets up in that head of yours." He drops his voice again, fingertips drawing lines down the inside of Hawk's thigh, scrupulously avoiding his cock. "What was it you imagined? Him in your mouth and me in your ass? You like the idea of being pinned between us? Or maybe that's not quite enough. Maybe you want to be inside him while I'm inside you. Or maybe you just want me to watch him fuck you into the mattress. Is that what you want, Hawk?"

Hawk shudders, his breath coming in short sounds of "ah - ah - ah - oh _fuck_ Beej - oh _fuck_ " and BJ knows he's got him, knows he's right on the edge, rests his hand gently on his stomach and gives him what he's been holding back all night. 

"Me, too."

He doesn't even have to look to know the wet slap on the back of his hand is Hawkeye coming apart.


End file.
